thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
June13Updates
June 30th, 2013 *Vampire Reviews: Byzantium *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 6 Parts 5-7 *Infomercialism: Comfort Wipe *Video Games Awesome: Deadpool is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Garfield 2 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Blind Bandit *Review A Day: RoboCop 3 June 29th, 2013 *Linkara: AT4W DVD Vol. 1 - Secret Origins *ToddInTheShadows: Burlesque Movie Review *Hagan Reviews: 13th Child *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - White House Down *WTFIWWY: Live - Mushrooms Are Bad For You *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Avatar Day *Nerd To The Third Power: Man of Steel! June 28th, 2013 *Music Movies: The Jungle Book *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Katamari Damacy *Anime Abandon: 8 Man After *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Put It in Your Mouth by Akinyele *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 7-9 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Swamp *Review A Day: RoboCop 2 June 27th, 2013 *Deja View: Italian James Bond *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 6 Parts 3&4 *Projector: Despicable Me 2 *Brad Jones: "Shot on Shitteo" Movie Announcement & Cluckster's Hot Sauce *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Return to Omashu *Weekly Manga Recap: Dengeki Daisy *RetroActive: Let's Play Evoland Part 1 June 26th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: In Search of the Wow Wow Wibble Woggle Wazzie Woodle Woo *Phelous (shows): MKC - Quan Chi *Movie Mistakes: The Goonies *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Cave of Two Lovers *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 4-6 *Review A Day: RoboCop (NES) *BT Podcast: Family-Friendly Majizzian June 25th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Turbo - A Power Rangers Movie *Asylum Seeker: 2-Headed Shark Attack *Renegade Cut: The Shifting Universe *Cheap Damage: Booster Shot - Dollar Store Magic Cards *Video Games Awesome: Xbox 180 is AWESOME! *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: The Last of Us *Thumb Wars: Console Exclusives: The Next Generation June 24th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek TNG/X-Men #1 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Avatar State June 23rd, 2013 *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 6, Part 1 & 2 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 47 *Infomercialism: Micro Pedi *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Another 10 Awesome Voice-Over Actors *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Siege of the North June 22nd, 2013 *Video Games Awesome: A Hat in Time is AWESOME! *16-Bit Gems: Dragon Quest III *WTFIWWY: Live - How Many Licks *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - World War Z and Monsters University *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Waterbendering Master *Video Games Awesome: Fist Puncher is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 1-3 June 21st, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Ilsa, Harem Keeper of the Oil Sheiks *The AngryJoeShow: Man of Steel Review *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 7 & 8) *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've Heard - June *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Northern Air Temple *GView: Mini - Strength of the Sword 3 *Review A Day: Superman Returns June 20th, 2013 *Game Boys: Carter's Alley *Sage Reviews: The Last of Us *Deja View: Italian Star Wars *Weekly Manga Recap: 20th Century Boys *Nerd To The Third Power: Robotics, AI and E3 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Deserter *BT Podcast: Sometimes Tentacles Happen June 19th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Man of Steel *Phelous (shows): Smiley *The Cinema Snob: Souper Man *Shameful Sequels: American Pie Presents The Naked Mile *Movie Mistakes: Back to the Future *Comic Book Issues: Man of Steel Vlog *Video Games Awesome: Ubisoft at E3 is AWESOME! June 18th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - What Does The Secret of NIMH Mean? *The AngryJoeShow: Exclusive Xbox One Interview *Renegade Cut: Superheroes and Orson Welles *Video Games Awesome: Adventure Time - Hey Ice King Why'd You Steal Our Garbage is AWESOME! *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 Astro City Stories *MMO Grinder: Defiance *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Man of Steel Re-Review June 17th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Zod Reviews - Man of Steel *Atop the Fourth Wall: SCI-Spy #3 *One Hit Wonderland: Unbelievable by EMF *Bootleg Zones: Your Heroes in Action Turtle Warriors *Video Games Awesome: EA at E3 is AWESOME! June 16th, 2013 *Ed Glaser: Neon Harbor Launch *5 Second Character Analysis: Celestia in 5 Seconds *Video Games Awesome: The Last of Us is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Country Bears *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Bato of the Water Tribe June 15th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Project X (2012) *Hagan Reviews: Dead Shit - The Talisman of Tikinaya *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Man of Steel *Video Games Awesome: Nintendo at E3 is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Fortuneteller *Thumb Wars: E3 2013 Roundtable Special June 14th, 2013 *Music Movies: South Pacific *Infomercialism: Aspray *Rap Critic Reviews: Bad by Wale ft. Tiara Thomas *Anime Abandon: New Cutey Honey *Video Games Awesome: Microsoft at E3 is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Blue Spirit June 13th, 2013 *Specials: Cons Doug is Going To *Deja View: The Other Turkish Superman *Video Games Awesome: Sony at E3 is AWESOME! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - This is the End *Weekly Manga Recap: Your Sword is a Lie *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Storm June 12th, 2013 *Phelous (shows): MKC - Undying Dream *Projector: Byzantium *Benzaie: E3 in a Nutshell *DVD-R Hell: Return of the Ewok *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Great Divide June 11th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Master of Disguise *Video Games Awesome: Pre-3 2013 Show & Trailer! *Renegade Cut: The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Werner Herzog *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Jet *BT Podcast: A Bag of Pulsating Ladywood June 10th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: American Pie Presents Band Camp *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #4 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Waterbending Scroll June 9th, 2013 *Sage Reviews: Remember Me *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Hide & Go Shriek *Suede: Our 48 Hour Film Plus Announcements *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - Superman Villains *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Winter Solstice 1 & 2 *Thumb Wars: Pre-3 - Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft June 8th, 2013 *Specials: Doug Reacts to Game of Thrones - Red Wedding *WTFIWWY: Live - Kindergarten Cop 2: Judgement Day *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" *Video Games Awesome: Remember Me is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Imprisoned June 7th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Cruise by Florida Georgia Line ft. Nelly *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 5 & 6) *Video Games Awesome: Westerado is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Assassination Classroom *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - King of Omashu *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Justine *Zeitgeist Game Review: My New App - Gaming News Aggregator June 6th, 2013 *Projector: The Purge *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dragon's Prophet *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 24 - Still Sleeping *Brad Tries: Brad Tries a 1985 Can of Jim Beam and Cola *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Warriors of Kyoshi June 5th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: My Baby is Black! *Bootleg Zones: Flying Ranger *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 9 - Dollhouse Burns Part 2 *Video Games Awesome: Towerfall is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Southern Air Temple June 4th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Are Video Games Art? *Freeman's Mind: Episode 46 *The AngryJoeShow: HEX TCG/MMO Pledge & Interview *Video Games Awesome: Call of Juarez - Gunslinger is AWESOME! *Cheap Damage: Simpsons Trading Card Game *BT Podcast: The Genital Episode June 3rd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #1 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Avatar Returns *Thumb Wars: Sonic - The Once & Future Hog *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 19-20 (Final) June 2nd, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: Hulk Hogan "Hulk Rules" *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Bewitched *Video Games Awesome: The Last of Us Demo is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Boy in the Iceberg *Pixels As Big As Cats: E.T. June 1st, 2013 *Infomercialism: Grater Plater *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs *Video Games Awesome: Ray's the Dead *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - After Earth *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew at Night Part 5 *GView: Moon Rift Preview *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 16-18 Category:Updates